Lovely Monsters
by doodlebug720
Summary: Sakura, an abused teenager, stumbles upon an old house full of powerful escaped expiraments. What will happen when the government, her father, and plain old teenage romance gets involved? MultiSaku
1. Late Night Walks

**Lovely Monsters**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto, but... Well, that's it. I don't own Naruto. I don't own 'Monster' by Lady Gaga either.**

**Ah, yes. My newest chapter story, and the first in my tidal wave of new stories. I'm sure you're all excited. If you've noticed, my chapters tend to be short. Well, no more. This is going to be the first long chapter I've written, so bear with me. **

**!**

**Sakura: My script, I can't find it! I'm about to go on, where is my script?**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan, you're holding it.**

**Sakura: Oh. Thanks.**

**Sasuke: You're stupid.**

**Sakura: You're an ass.**

**Sasuke: I'm aware.**

**Itachi: Little brother, stop flirting and help me out over here.**

**Me: On set, people! CD ready? Good, ACTION! **

**!**

~Don't call me Gaga

I've never seen one like that before

Don't look at me like that

You amaze me~

!

Seventeen year old Sakura Haruno peeked at her father from the staircase. He had dark, almost blood red hair and dark green eyes. Blood red is quite fitting, in fact, considering how often he had beat her until she bled. She herself was beautiful, under the bruises she covered with cosmetics. Her hair was long, and a beautiful pink, while her eyes were like emeralds. She was small, dainty, and seemingly fragile. But if she were truly as fragile as she appeared, she would be long dead.

Her father sat on an old plaid couch, guzzling a beer. He grabbing the remote, flicking channels until he reached the news.

A pretty Asian woman was finishing a report on the television. She spoke elegantly, with a flow to her words, _"- The company reports that the experiments are, in fact, dangerous. However, because they lack human intelligence, they will not attack unless provoked. If you see one of the creatures we've shown pictures of earlier in the broadcast, please call the number written at the bottom of the screen. They have abnormal powers, so do not confront them! The owner of the company will, of course, be held responsible for all damages associated with-"_

Her father turned of the television, peering around to stare at his daughter. He rose up and walked towards her, his hand tightened around an empty bottle of alcohol.

Sakura attempted to shy into the corner, away from her father's cruel hands.

"I have to go to work soon," Her father grinned menacingly. "So, Happy Birthday." And with that, her father brought the bottle onto her head.

Sakura felt a familiar warm substance on her face, and she knew it to be blood. She lay motionless on the floor, until her father left the apartment. Then, she sprang up, racing to the bathroom. She picked out little glass fragments with tweezers and tended her wound with disinfectant. She hissed at the pain as her head throbbed.

With shaking hands, she pulled out a white bandage, placing it over her cuts. If anyone asked, she could always just say she hit her head. Isn't that how it always went?

Her father was gone now, and Sakura wanted fresh air. She never left the house during the day, except for school. Even then, she came straight home. If she didn't, her father would be angry with her. So, she walked around at night. She wasn't worried. What's the worst that could happen? Would someone kill her? Please, Sakura had been waiting for that day for seventeen years. But she grabbed a pocket knife anyway. After all, today was her birthday, and in one more year she'd be free. It'd be a shame if she just carelessly got murdered.

On that positive note, Sakura left the house, wandering down the street, where the only light came from dimly lit light bulbs in the street lights.

!

~He ate my heart

He a-a-ate my heart

(You little monster)~

!

"Sasori, do you think they'll find us, yeah?" A voice piped, the owner shrouded in the dark of the night.

"I suggest you pray they don't." A different voice, presumably Sasori, answered.

"What'll happen if they do find us?" A third voice wondered.

"Do you know what a frontal lobotomy is?" Sasori muttered.

"What is it, yeah?" The first voice piped.

"Don't let them catch you, and you'll never find out."

!

~He ate my heart

He a-a-ate my heart out

(You amaze me)~

!

Sakura passed the old abandoned house at the very end of her street, where 'Harrison Lane' intersected with 'Main Street'. That house had been abandoned since even before her father was born, so Sakura had never found it very interesting until now. The reason it was so suddenly interesting? She had seen someone move, fluttering the curtains inside.

Someone moved. Inside an _abandoned_ house.

Despite better reasoning, Sakura made her way towards the front door of the house, curiosity getting the best of her. Every fiber of her being told her not to turn that door knob, but did she listen? Do they ever? The answer is a big fat no.

So, despite common sense, she stepped inside, and was knocked to the ground by a wall of sand.

She let out a grunt of pain as she hit the floor.

"Gaara, stop! She's not from the lab!" A male voice called out.

As suddenly as the pressure of the sand hit her, it stopped, releasing her and slinking into the darkness.

"Whoa! She's cute!" The owner of the voice rushed forward, tackling her.

Sakura knew it, she was going to die, right here. In a creepy old abandoned house. This _thing_ was going to rape and kill her on her birthday. She just _knew_ it. She knew that this person hiding in the old house was going to kill her, why else would he be-

Why in hell was he nuzzling her cheek?

He separated their cheeks, and Sakura looked into his eyes. His _beautiful_, cerulean blue eyes. He was tan, and his hair was blond. He had a goofy kind of grin.

!

~Look at him

Look at me

That boy is bad

And honestly

He's a wolf in disguise

But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes~

!

Another boy with red hair pulled the cerulean eyed boy off of Sakura. He was beautiful, too. He was pale, but his hair was a bright red. His eyes were a seafoam color, but he looked as if he hadn't slept in a long time. The kanji for love, and Sakura was surprised she could remember any japanese being scared shitless as she was, was tatooed on his forehead.

"Kuwaii! What's your name?" The blond one prodded, "I'm Naruto! That's Gaara!" Naruto was like a child, Sakura could tell.

Gaara only stared at her, as if he was mesmerized. Which, although Sakura had no idea, he was. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was nothing like the hideous harpies who toiled away in the lab.

"I'm S-Sakura Haruno," Sakura was visibly shaken, attempting to slide away from Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? So cute!" Naruto hugged her again.

Sakura paled, wondering who in hell these people were.

"Naruto, we have to wake the others." Gaara mentioned.

Sakura turned, surprised to hear his voice. It was quiet, and seemed distantly sad. The complete opposite of the obnoxious Naruto.

"No," Naruto whined, "I wanna keep her all to myself! Teme will just steal her! She's mine!"

But it was too late, Gaara had already left.

Sakura gulped in her realization. There were more. More of whatever they were. She could vaguely recall some of what that newswoman had said, about experiments escaping, and they had special powers of some sort. Whatever they were, that Gaara boy had hit her with a massive amount of sand. So, to be quite frank, she was not pleased when she found out there were more.

"Gaara," Naruto made another attempt to call out, "Don't you dare wake them-!"

But before he could finish, another boy had tackled Naruto to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you, letting a human in here?" He shouted, slamming Naruto into the floor. The new boy was deathly pale, and had jet black hair, spiked backwards. His eyes were a deep, cold obsidian.

Sakura could only stare in her shocked stupor. She was pulled out of the stupor by the realization that she was no longer pinned to the floor. With that, she bolted out the door, running as fast as her feet would carry her.

Sakura faintly heard, "Sakura-chan, wait!" However, she ignored it, running towards her house. Her old tennis shoes thudded against the pavement as she ran, panting towards her home.

Unfortunately for her, though luck had never been on her side to begin with, she was tackled to the ground by a boy with brown hair.

Sakura let out a pitiful scream, but was quickly silenced by the boy. With all the grit and determination built into a seventeen year old girl, she bit down onto his hand, drawing blood.

"Ow!" He growled, jumping off of her.

Sakura turned to face her assailant, a glare on her face to match his own.

"What did you do _that_ for?" He growled, baring canine like fangs at her. His hair was shaggy and brown, and there were red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. He was crouched in a way that he was relying heavily on his legs, ready to spring forward in a moment's notice. Quite like a dog would, in reality.

"What did I-? What did _you _do that for?" Sakura shot back, standing up and assuming a fighting position. She knew she was no expert at self defense, but she knew a few moves that might save her, if well aimed.

"You were_ running_!" The boy nursed his hand, glaring at Sakura still.

"Yes, and you were _chasing_, smart ass!" Sakura accused, standing strong. Even if he killed her, she would not back down.

He suddenly offered a grin, "I'm Kiba." He offered his other hand, the un-bitten one.

Sakura ignored the offer, continuing to stand in her fighting position.

"Right," He pulled his hand back, "They sent me to catch you."

"They?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You mean the boy who hit me with sand, the other one who cheek-raped me, and the one who assaulted the cheek-raper?"

Kiba burst into peals of laughter, "Ah, uh, yeah! Them. You can't leave, you found us. Understand?"

"So," Sakura took a cautious step backwards, "You're going to kill me?"

"What?" Kiba gave Sakura a mocking laugh, "That's stupid! Of course not!" He lunged forward, grabbing her wrist, pulling her towards the old house.

!

~I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before

She mumbled something while we got down on the floor

Baby

We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall

But something tells me I've seen him, yeah~

!

Kiba had shoved her into the center of the room. The three boys from before looked her over.

"Sakura-chan, if you hadn't seen us we would have let you go." Naruto whined, taking a step forward.

The boy with black hair stopped him, "Naruto, don't talk to her."

"Sasuke, that's a little harsh." Kiba growled at the black haired boy, "She's harmless."

"Excuse you?" Sakura turned to glare at Kiba, attempting to save whatever was left of her pride. Haha, good one. Sakura having any pride left.

Gaara, who was ever silent, took a step forward, poking her forehead.

"Oh," Naruto gasped, "She's hurt!"

Sasuke, who Sakura assumed didn't like her much, looked slightly curious. He spoke in a cold manner, but he wouldn't have asked if he wasn't curious, "How did that happen?"

"It's not your business." I scowled.

"Well, how did you heal it?" He asked again, taking a step forward.

Sakura, in return, took a step backwards. She had no desire to be closer to them. She spoke cautiously, "Disinfectant and a bandage."

Sasuke lunged forward, grabbing her hand, and pulled her towards the stairs. "Come with me!" He ordered, rushing up the stairs, dragging an unfortunate Sakura along.

Sakura wondered to herself how many times this could possibly happen to her tonight.

!

~That boy is a monster

M-M-M-Monster

That boy is a monster

M-M-M-Monster

That boy is a monster

Er-er-er-er~

!

Sakura nearly gagged at the sight before her. There were multiple people in sloppy blankets, and the stench of blood was everywhere.

"Heal them, then." Sasuke pushed her forward, towards the people. He stayed in the corner, watching her with a suspicious eye.

Sakura, due to her being a captive and such, knelt by the closest person. He had red hair, lighter than Gaara's. His eyes were closed, and he was wincing in his troubled sleep. Slowly, as if she was afraid he would crumble under her touch, she lightly pressed her hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

Sakura removed the blankets, and to her dismay she found dried blood staining his pale chest. She whipped around, her voiced laced with urgency, "Listen, Sasuke. I have to go home."

He stiffened, ready to pin her to the ground.

"No, no. Don't worry, I promise I'll come back. I need supplies from my house. My father is a doctor. I can help them, if I have the tools." Sakura explained, taking a few cautious steps forward. If these people didn't trust her, then the injured ones would surely die.

"Very well," Sasuke allowed, "But I'll accompany you."

"Alright, let's hurry then." The two ran from the house, towards Sakura's home.

!

~He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)~

!

She arrived at her house, rushing to the medical supplies she had stolen and hidden from her father. She grabbed everything she knew she would need; disinfectant, bandage wrapping, a sterilized needle, stitching thread, a thermometer, multiple ice packs, and large amounts of pain medicine.

"Where did you get all this?" Sasuke wondered, surpirsed.

"I told you, my father is a doctor." Sakura huffed. Ironicly, the man who healed other people was the constant source of pain for Sakura.

She shoved the items into Sasuke's arms, grabbing a few clean blankets herself.

"Are you sure you can heal them?" Sasuke gave her a wary glance.

"Well, I'm sure going to try." Sakura offered a weak smile, as they ran back to the abandoned house.

!

~He licked his lips

Said to me

Girl you look good enough to eat

Put his arms around me

Said, "Boy now get your paws right off me."~

!

She eagerly attended them, patient by patient. The others would watch her warily, and Naruto provided names for each face.

The red haired man was Sasori. His injuries altogether weren't so bad, only some cuts that required disinfectant and bandages on his chest and legs. Sakura left an ice pack on his head, so the fever could be reduced. She asked Gaara, who seemed relatively trustworthy, to monitor his temperature. He didn't respond, but did as she asked.

A blue man, yes _blue, _was named Kisame. He was an incredibly large, burly sort of man. If he were standing up, he would tower over her. He had multiple bullet wounds in his back, which Sakura successfully treated. She'd learned to deal with bullet wounds back when her older brother was still alive. Gang fights and such, you know? The wounds weren't life threatening, and he was stable within a few minutes of their removal.

A man with black hair hanging loosely around him was Itachi. He was awake, Sakura could see his ruby eyes with speckles of black in them. She tried to avoid staring into them, they creep her out a little. Although he was awake, he was clearly in a confused state. He was moving his mouth swiftly, as if talking, but no words came out. Sakura grimly noted his injuries. There was a large stab wound that punctured his left lung. She cautiously injected pain medication within him, and began to stitch his wound. There wasn't much she could do for the lung, that would have to heal on it's own. The lung would need to be pumped, and he seemed feverish.

Sasuke interrupted, "Will he be okay?" He looked solemnly at the man, and Sakura suddenly realized how similar they were.

"Sasuke, is Itachi your brother?" She asked, turning to look at him.

Sasuke assumed she was avoiding the question, "Yes. Is he going to die?" His voice wavered ever so slightly.

"No, he should be fine. The wound is not infected, and will heal with the help of the stitches. He may have problems breathing deeply." Sakura offered a pitiful smile to Sasuke. No wonder he was so set on having her help the people.

Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief.

Deidara, a man with long blond hair, was more or less alright. He had wounds on his shoulders that required minor stitching, but other than that he was alright. He was fast asleep, snoring slightly. Sakura undid his ponytail, letting his hair flow freely around him.

"It's not very comfortable to sleep with a ponytail." Sakura softly scolded, before moving on.

The next man, Hidan, had short silver hair, but his wounds had already healed. Sakura was about to question why, when the man himself interrupted her.

"Who the fuck are you?" He frowned, sitting up. His eyes were a stunning violet color, and he had a strange necklace.

"Ah!" Sakura squeaked, scooting back, "I'm Sakura. Ah, if you don't mind me asking, where are your wounds? I mean, there's blood on your sheets but..."

"I fucking regenerate," Hidan glared at her, "Now go the fuck away."

Not wanting to anger the slightly scary man, Sakura moved on to a different man.

This man also had silver hair, but his was spiked upwards. Naruto said that his name was Kakashi, and he was wearing a strange mask. Sakura began to pull the mask down, thinking it would disturb his breathing, but his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't," He smiled weakly under his mask.

"But," Sakura frowned at him, but decided it would be better to respect the man's privacy, "Fine." His wounds weren't on his face anyway. She quickly taped up his injuries, which weren't life threatening, and moved on.

There was a man with incredibly long black hair, his name was Madara. He had an infected gash in his arm, which Sakura carefully treated, and had a fever. Sakura silently cursed. Today was a hell of a lot more complicated than her usual walks. She placed a cold rag on his forehead, and continued to tend his infection.

"The others are in that room," Naruto mentioned.

"But they're all fine. Just sleeping." Kiba grinned, flashing his sharp teeth again.

Suddenly, it clicked. Kiba and his sharp teeth, Gaara the sand man, Kisame who is blue. Sakura knew who these people were. She managed to squeak out, "You people, you're the... You know, experiments?"

Their faces visibly darkened as Sakura realized her mistake. In her fear, she lunged forward in a frenzied attempt to escape. Again.

Her body was overcome with a numb feeling, and she couldn't move to take another step. She had, quite obviously, failed at escaping. Again.

!

~I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before

She mumbled something while we got down on the floor

Baby

We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall

But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah~

!

Sakura grimaced as she felt her legs take a step backwards, against her will. She was going to die here. The monsters had lured her in to heal the injured and now they were going to kill her and- Well, who the hell cares what they do after because then she'd be dead!

"There's no need to be scared of us." A voice murmered from across the room. It was another boy, with a spiked black ponytail. He looked utterly bored and uninterested.

"No need?" Sakura repeated, feeling anger build up inside her, "No _need_? Are you serious?"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to cut in.

The numb feeling was released, in the crowd's shock.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura growled, "Let me tell you, creep! I was hit with a wall of sand! Where _the fuck _did he get sand, anyway? And then Naruto there tackles me to the ground and _molests_ my cheek! Then I try going back to my crappy little life, pretending none of this ever happened, but _no_! Dog breath over there tackles me to the freaking pavement! Next, _chicken ass hair _over there decides that I'm going to heal all of these half dead people that I barely know! After all that, I find out you all are the deranged escaped experiments that are on some sort of dangerous freaking rampage, and _you_ have the _nerve_ to tell me _not_ to be afraid?"

"Sakura, calm down," Kiba frowned.

"Chicken ass hair?" Sasuke mused.

"But Sakura-chan is so cute. I just wanted to cuddle." Naruto whined.

Looking into his bright cerulean eyes, Sakura felt a twinge of guilt. But she would not give in. With a huff, she turned away.

She felt a tug on her sleeve, and she saw Gaara, looking at her pitifully without saying a word. Sakura felt herself calm down. Gaara just had that needy aura that made Sakura unleash her inner mothering instincts.

"I... Uh..." Sakura mumbled, her head beginning to spin.

"Sakura, we are not going to hurt you. I promise. My name is Shikamaru," Shikamaru sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Then, Sakura hit the ground with a thump.

!

~That boy is a monster

M-M-M-Monster

That boy is a monster

M-M-M-Monster

That boy is a monster

Er-er-er-er~

!

Sakura woke up staring into cerulean eyes. Needless to say, she screamed, sliding away from the blond.

Naruto ginned, announcing, "She's up!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her to a standing position. He draped a protective arm around her, whispering, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I won't let them get you."

Sakura scanned the room. The boys had multiplied, and she was surrounded.

Lovely.

!

~He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)~

!

Naruto made sure to properly introduce everyone to Sakura. Every. Single. Freaking. One.

There was one with long silver hair and two red dots on his forehead. His eyes were a pretty yellow. His name is Kimimaro, and he was quiet.

A boy with an orange mask and black hair didn't hesitate to tackle Sakura to the ground, proclaiming his love for her. Naruto pulled the clingy male off and told her he was Tobi. By his age he was a man, but maturity wise, not so much.

There was a tan man covered in stitches, who was named Kakuzu. He was slightly, sort of, abso-_fucking_-lutely terrifying.

A man, Zetsu, with green hair was probably the least normal one. He was half white and half black, with yellow eyes. When he spoke, there were two different voices, and Naruto told me that he eats children. Zetsu insisted that Naruto wasn't telling the truth, but Sakura wasn't so sure. She backed away, you know, just in case.

A boy with long brown hair and pale eyes was very polite. His name was Neji Hyuuga, and he bowed in respect and thanked her for healing their injured. Sakura was relieved. Finally, there was a gentleman in this world. Maybe chivalry wasn't dead, just in a coma of some sort.

Sasuke then tackled Neji to the floor, and they began to fight.

Sakura sighed. Nope. Definitely dead.

A boy with light blue hair was named Suigestsu. He grinned and seemed like any easy going type. He asked Sakura if she had any water, and Sakura promised to bring some. They had running water in the old house, but the pipes were old and it tasted horrible.

Why the pipes were still left running, Sakura would never know. The city officials can be so brainless.

There was a beautiful person named Haku, with long black hair and soft, kind black eyes. Sakura thought Haku was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen. Poor Haku, having to deal with all these boys by herself.

"Oh, by the way," Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear, "Haku is a boy."

Sakura froze. "What?" She sighed. Of course.

She could tell that this night wasn't ending anytime soon.

!

~He ate my heart

He ate my heart

Instead he's a monster in my bed~

!

"We need your help." Naruto admitted.

"Help us take care of them." Sasuke commanded. Although it was a statement, the look in his eyes told Sakura they needed her.

Sakura sighed. Without her, the people would surely die.

She knew she had to help. Isn't that what doctors do? She couldn't leave people in need.

"Alright, I'll help you."

!

~I wanna Just Dance

But he took me home instead

Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed

We french kissed on a subway train

He tore my clothes right off~

!

"Really, I have to leave." Sakura pulled her arm from Naruto's grasp.

Naruto let go willingly, but Tobi still clung to her leg.

"Sakura-chan can't leave Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will be super good if Sakura-chan will stay!" Tobi begged, whimpering pitifully.

Sakura frowned at the boy. Two words. Kicked Puppy. Yes, he was just that pitiful.

"Tobi, let go." Sasuke commanded.

"No! Tobi doesn't wanna! What if Sakura-chan leaves Tobi and never comes back?" Tobi started to sniffle.

"Tobi, I'll come back. I promise." Sakura pouted, "Now please let me go."

Tobi slowly let go, "Okay, but Sakura-chan better come back tomorrow."

With a half smile, Sakura headed towards the direction of her house. The sun would rise soon, and she definately didn't want her father to get home before she did.

!

~He ate my heart the he ate my brain

Uh oh uh oh

(I love that girl)

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)~

!

Sasuke sighed, running her hands through her hair, "Do you really think she's coming back?"

Tobi glared at Sasuke, "Of course Sakura-chan will! Sakura-chan promised!"

"But what if she doesn't?" Kimimaro muttered, stepping forward.

"She will!" Naruto growled, "Stop doubting her!"

"What if she doesn't, Naruto?" Sasuke snapped, "What if she leaves us here to starve? What if she informs the police?"

Naruto visibly wavered. He muttered, "If that actually happened, and I'm only saying if, what would you do? Would you... Kill her?"

Sasuke stiffened, taking a sharp intake of breath, "Perhaps not. After all, she attempted to heal them." He motioned towards the boys wrapped in their blankets.

"You all shouldn't doubt Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan said that Sakura-chan would come back, and Sakura-chan will!" Tobi growled.

"Sure she will, Tobi." Sasuke sighed, taking a seat on the floor.

!

~That boy is a monster

M-m-m-monster

(Could I love him?)~

!

~That boy is a monster

M-m-m-monster

(Could I love him?)~

!

Sakura slowly entered her home, the door slightly creaking open. She froze, standing completely and utterly still.

"Sakura," Her father growled from the chair, "Where have you been?"

!

~That boy is a monster

M-m-m-monster

(Could I love him?)~

!

~That boy is a monster

Er-er-er-er~

!

**Me: CUT! That was beautiful! Let's go get some tacos!**

**That's the first chapter! Longest I've ever written! You better review, or I may never ever update. Hmph. So, anyway, hope you liked it. :)**

**~Ginny**


	2. Time to Wake Up

Lovely Monsters

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, though. I also don't own Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga.

A/N: Hey! I'm not dead! That's good news for you loyal readers!

REVIEWERS!

These are the wonderful people who reviewed the first chapter of Lovely Monsters; EmpressOfEvilBunnies, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama , xXxDiscarded AngelxXx, sapphireangel09, deadfrogpanda, -carsly-, andtheniwaslike, ShelbySabaku, Saku-Chan.x, Someil, wolfrider93, .TOBI, Kaus-y, KohoriNS6, Akari Izume, Kisamegirl1134, Geniusly-Unique, The Truthful Liar, uchiha miyo, Karin Ochibi-chan, orochimaru's cherry blossom, NinjaFoodLover, AnimaniacXOX, Pink lady heartache, Evanelle, SasoLOVE111, stringless-marionette, Black-Alice-Stars, Kaze and Kiba, LittleFoxDemon, MusicFiend666, Vesper chan, AlphaSigma, konochiha yoshi-chan, shadow binder, Elyna Lore, Kunochi wolfDemon, dragontamer Ri-chan, HappyFish, lucky8fox, TeenageCrisis, Hannah Bowers, peinsakusiblings, organizationkhII, and Cindy Medeiros

.

Who's ready to rumble?

!

!

~Silicone, saline, poison, inject me, baby

I'm a free bitch

I'm a free bitch~

!

Sakura sat, her head on her knees, curled up in the corner of the living room. She lifted up her head, rubbing her tear stained cheeks. The bleeding had long since stopped, mainly on her legs and arms, but the stinging hadn't subsided.

Her father had left the belt on the ground, heading to drink his life away once more. The belt was covered in blood, her blood.

Sakura prodded her arms again, feeling for broken bones. Finding none, Sakura spread disinfectant on the newly formed welts on her arms and legs. The bruise from where her father had slammed Sakura's head into the wall was throbbing.

"Damn," Sakura hissed at the pain.

Glancing at the peeling wallpaper and old, blood stained grey carpet, Sakura sighed. Her father had locked her inside this room.

"What a shame," Sakura sighed softly, "I promised to come back."

She took another glance at the door.

"I can do it," Sakura smirked, a determined glint in her beaten emerald eyes, "I'll go. I don't break promises." She glanced outside an old, cracked window, "At nightfall, I'll see them again. I promised, after all. I'll crawl, if I have to."

She remembered their faces fondly, muttering, "Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun," she went on, "Without me, your friends will die."

As if in response, she could hear her father break a glass bottle, most likely alcoholic, downstairs.

"I'll be there," Sakura sighed softly, "Don't worry. I won't let you all die. You're just like me, you know. Trapped in a place you don't want to be. Unlike me, however, you all had the courage to break free of your prison. I'm a coward," Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, "I'm_ weak_."

Another glass bottle shattered.

Sakura flinched instinctively, "I'm _afraid_."

She could hear her father's feet pound on the stairs as he raced towards her room.

Sakura shied into the corner. Her father was drunk again. As he slammed the door open, she mumbled to herself, "But one day, I_ will_ be free."

Her father stepped forward, reaching for the belt once again. "Sakura," he grinned sadistically, "you'll never be free, love. You know as well as I do that your sins must be paid for with blood."

Sakura attempted to shield her face as the belt came in contact with her left arm. She let out an anguished cry, music to her father's ears.

"Your sins need blood," he chuckled, "You killed your mother, and now you suffer."

Sakura shouted, "I didn't! I didn't kill Mother!"

"Oh," His face suddenly turned into a look of utter hate, "You did. You were bad. You ran into the road that day, and she pushed you out of the way. It's your fault. You killed her."

With that, the belt whipped forward again.

!

~Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track

She won't walk away, but she won't look back

She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a mess

She's a mess, she's a mess, now the girl is stressed

She's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess~

!

Sasuke frowned, "It's almost six. Why isn't she back yet?"

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe she has school. One of the scientists used to say that was where her daughter went during the day."

"I remember her," Kiba sighed, "The only nice one in the whole damn place."

"No," Shikamaru shook his head, "She's still at home. I can sense her there."

"What's she doing?" Sasuke asked. Not that he cared or anything.

"I don't know," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "You know my powers aren't that informative. Human patterns are difficult to read from far away. I can merely sense her presence."

"So where is her home anyway?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Why? Are you going to stalk her or something?" Kiba grinned.

Naruto blushed and pouted, "Don't be stupid."

"It's only down the road," Shikamaru answered, "That's the only reason I even know. More than a mile and I lose her completely."

They had been sitting in a corner, while Gaara and the others were in another room. These four, however, had taken it upon themselves to dutifully watch over the sick.

Deidara grunted in his sleep, twisting in pain.

"I think the scars on his hands are hurting him again. Sakura-chan didn't see them at their worst. The stitches must be coming off again." Naruto sighed.

"Sakura will have to look at them when she comes." Sasuke muttered.

"_If_ she comes," Shikamaru corrected.

"No," Sasuke scowled, "When."

Naruto defended the pink haired girl, "She said she'd come, and she'll come!"

Shikamaru sighed, "When did this become so—"

Kiba growled, "Say troublesome and I'll kick your ass."

!

~Baby loves to dance in the dark

'Cause when he's lookin' she falls apart

Baby loves to dance in the dark~

!

To Sakura, night came slowly. Too slow. Agonizingly so, and be the time it arrived she had almost feared it would never come. But now her father was gone, she was safe.

She left the house, carrying all the medical supplies she could. She also took an empty milk jug, filling it with water. At the last minute, she grabbed a few loaves of bread.

She hobbled down the street, masking her limp quite well. She stopped in front of the old door, where the white paint had almost fully peeled off. She knocked once, sharply, rapping her knuckles on the door.

It opened almost automatically.

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi squealed, pulling her inside. "Tobi," He went on, giggling like a child, "missed you so much!"

Naruto hugged her, and Kiba did as well. They took the food and water from her, rushing it off to the others. They all surrounded her, either chatting excitedly to her or just relishing in the fact that she really came for them.

Shikamaru, the only one that had hung back, silently whispered to himself, "She really came back."

Naruto tugged on Sakura's hand, "You should come see Deidara. His hands are acting up."

"His hands?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "The stitching on them, you mean?"

"Yeah," Naruto brought her to the room full of the sick people, "it's coming off."

"What do you mean? Is it bad stitching? It looked sturdy enough." Sakura asked, genuinely confused.

"He did that," Naruto sighed, now kneeling by Deidara, "He hates his power, you know. But his power fights its way through every time."

"His power?" Sakura gulped, not entirely sure she wanted to know.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." Naruto sighed.

"Then," Sakura muttered, "I'll do what I can to help."

"You're a wonderful person, you know that Sakura-chan?" Naruto laughed bitterly, "Haven't met a lot of people like that. But what happened to _you_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura snapped back.

"Alright, alright, I won't be nosy." Naruto backed off, cerulean blue eyes staring in wonder as she took out medical equipment.

!

~Baby loves to dance in the dark

'Cause when he's lookin' she falls apart

Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark~

!

Sakura unwrapped the bandages around Deidara's hands. Sure enough, the stitching had torn out. But there was no blood.

Sakura traced a finger along the cut, and suddenly something small, pink, and wet darted out from inside the cut, licking her finger.

"AH!" Sakura flinched, throwing herself backwards.

"Frightened, yeah?" Deidara, who Sakura had previously thought was asleep, mumbled. His eyes were still closed, but Sakura could tell by the tone of his voice that he got that reaction quite a bit.

"No, I just," Sakura looked at his hands again, and the little pink object attempted to lick her again, "Is that a tongue?"

"It is, yeah," He answered, giving me a strange look, "you're not…. Afraid, yeah?"

"You going to bite me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Deidara almost snorted, "Of course not, yeah."

"Then I think we're fine here. Let me put some disinfectant where the stitches were. Don't want you to get another infection." She quickly sprayed him, "Sorry if the spray hurts a little bit."

But Deidara didn't even flinch. He just stared, his blue eyes wide, at Sakura.

"Hey, Deidara, what happened to your ponytail?" Suigetsu asked from the other side of the room.

Sure enough, when Deidara checked, there was no ponytail holder keeping his hair in place. "What happened to it?" Deidara frowned, "I want it back!"

"Oh," Sakura gasped, "That's right." She walked over to the curtain, where she had hidden said ponytail holder, and picked it up. She handed it to him, muttering, "You can have it, as long as you don't sleep with it on. That's bad for you, you know."

"Alright," Deidara grinned, blushing all the while, "I promise."

"Is your back feeling better?" Sakura asked politely, oblivious in her own way.

"Yeah," Deidara turned to show her, "You did great."

"Will you shut the fuck up with the lovey dovey crap?" Hidan sat up, frowning.

"Ah, Hidan-kun, you're up." Sakura smiled, "I hope you're feeling well."

"I'm hungry, bitch." Hidan growled.

Sakura's eyes darkened ever so slightly, "There's bread in the other room. Deidara-kun, Hidan-kun, would you like me to bring you some?"

As Deidara was about to answer, Hidan interrupted again.

Hidan shouted, "I don't want fucking bread!"

Sakura grinned. A slow spreading, welcome grin, "Then go eat dirt."

Hidan flinched, "Who the fuck do you think you—"

Sakura interrupted him, that slightly disturbing grin still on her face, "You know very well who I am, Hidan-kun. Now shut the hell up and eat the bread, or shut the hell up and eat dirt." She turned away, looking at the sleeping Kisame.

"Ah," Haku muttered, "You just missed him. He fell asleep a little while ago."

"Then I won't wake him. Leave some bread for Kisame-kun. Water, too, alright?" Sakura went on, "Is he feeling better?"

Neji added, "He was walking around earlier. He seemed alright."

"How is Itachi-kun?" Sakura turned to said sleeping man, feeling his forehead.

"Still unconscious," Haku cut in, before Neji had the chance.

"I see," Sakura murmured sadly.

"What is it?" Sasuke entered the conversation.

"Well," Sakura sighed, "He'd be fine, if only he would wake up."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke scowled at her.

"He's healing, and perfectly stable, but he hasn't woken up. I'm afraid that if he doesn't wake up soon," Sakura gulped, "He never will."

!

~Run, run her kiss is a vampire grin

The moon lights away while she's howlin' at him

She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a tramp

She's a tramp, she's a vamp, but she still does her dance

She's a tramp, she's a vamp, but she still kills the dance~

!

A red headed scientist stood in the lab. Another scientist, with light blue hair, stood on the far side of the room. A man with long, black hair stood in front of a man all chained up, hanging by his arms.

"You and your little worthless friends," the black haired man growled, "think you can escape?" He punched the hanging man in the stomach.

The man coughed, gasping. He was in his late twenties, with brown hair and gray eyes. He looked weak from lack of proper nutrition.

"You think you can destroy my life's work, Zabuza Momochi?" The man growled, hitting the chained man again.

"Orochimaru-sama!" The red headed girl called out, "Don't harm him! He pertains critical information!"

Orochimaru sighed, "I know that, Karin. Just taking out some frustration is all."

"Kabuto, stop writing notes and help me talk some sense into him!" Karin hissed.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, muttering, "Orochimaru-sama, it is not wise to disable a valued experimental breakthrough."

"The media will have a field day," Orochimaru huffed, "It's only a matter of time until they catch the experiments and trace them back to here."

"I know," Karin sighed, "but the less savage our experimenting seems, the less severe our punishment."

"Unless," Kabuto piped up, "We catch them before the media."

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto, "How would we do that? They could be half-way out of the country by now."

"I doubt that," Kabuto smirked, "What with their unique physical characteristics, I highly doubt they'd get anywhere without a media circus stalking their every move."

"He's right," Karin piped up, "They're probably living in a cave or something! Living off of fish in the river outside of town, maybe?"

Kabuto sneered at her, "Don't help. No, I believe they're still in town. Zetsu and Kisame especially are very noticeable. Also, some of them were injured in the escape. I doubt that they'd leave comrades behind."

"They left _him_ behind." Karin snorted indignantly.

"Yes," Kabuto glared, "Because we had captured him. We are unaware whether or not they will return for him. And as for food—"

"Robbing houses, perhaps?" Karin shouted.

"Damn, Karin, no!" Kabuto growled, "That would risk being seen. More likely, they have found a willing person or persons to provide food for them."

"The question is," Orochimaru frowned, "who is helping them?"

Kabuto smirked, "Yes, that's our dilemma. As soon as we discover who's helping them, the experiments will be hunted down."

"But who could it be?" Karin wondered aloud.

Orochimaru chuckled, "I suppose we'll have to find that out, now won't we?"

!

~Baby loves to dance in the dark

'Cause when he's lookin' she falls apart

Baby loves to dance in the dark~

!

"The," Sasuke gulped, "Is he going to die?"

Sakura paused, "Not if he wakes up. Continuously sleeping isn't good for your heart."

Madara grunted, sitting up. He smiled in a seductive manner, "Ah, you must be the fair angel that came to rescue us from our pit of despair."

Sakura blushed, "Angel? I wouldn't say so."

"I would," He grasped her hand, kissing it tenderly, "fair maiden of mine."

"Keep it in your pants, Uncle." Sasuke snorted, grabbing Sakura by the arm and pulling her away. "Itachi isn't looking so good. He's not waking up."

"Shikamaru's a telepath," Madara scowled, "Go tell him to wake Itachi up."

"Shikamaru-kun is a telepath?" Sakura blinked, her eyes beaming with imagination, "That's so awesome!"

Madara frowned, "That's nothing, my rosette angel! I can slip through the very fabric of time!"

Unfortunately for Madara, Sakura hadn't heard him, as she ran off to find Shikamaru.

!

~Baby loves to dance in the dark

'Cause when he's lookin' she falls apart

Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark

In the dark, she loves to dance in the dark

In the dark, she loves, she loves to dance in the dark~

!

"Shikamaru-kun, can you help me?" Sakura tugged on said person's arm, pulling him towards the room with Itachi.

"What do you want me to do?" Shikamaru sighed, allowing himself to be dragged along.

"Can you wake Itachi-kun up?" Sakura asked hopefully, "Reawaken his nerve endings, please."

"Well," Shikamaru bit his lip, "I don't know if I can."

Sakura patted his shoulder, "I have faith in you, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru turned away, attempting to hide a blush, "I'll do what I can." He tried to focus, boring into the depths of Itachi's mind.

_'Itachi, are you listening?'_ Shikamaru searched through memories, waiting for a response.

_'Shikamaru?'_ The thought was soft, barely audible. But it was Itachi's and Shikamaru had heard it.

_'Itachi, you have to wake up. We're free, Itachi. You have to see the outside.'_ Shikamaru offered, in an attempt to convince him to wake up.

_'I'm too tired,'_ Itachi sighed in his sleep, _'It's enough for me that you are all free. I want to sleep. The humans don't want us anyway.'_

_'You're wrong,'_ Shikamaru interjected automatically, _'There's one. Her name is Sakura, and she's been nothing but kind. She healed you, Itachi. She says it's time for you to wake up.'_

_'You believe her? What human do you know that sincerely cares about us?'_ Itachi's subconscious sounded disbelieving.

_'What about the—'_ Shikamaru attempted to ask.

_'Don't even mention that scientist, Shikamaru. If she cared, why did she never show up again? Why did she leave us in that hell hole?'_ Itachi's memories began to rip apart old wounds. The faces of his family before they were taken, the tests in the lab, the blood, the tears, _her _face. All of these images flitted through Shikamaru and Itachi's shared connection.

_'Itachi,'_ Shikamaru called out.

_'Why did they all leave us? All of them, one by one, left us with nothing. Humans are all the same. They can't be trusted, they can't be trusted at all.'_ Itachi went on.

_'Itachi!'_ Shikamaru called out, louder.

_'Humans have done nothing to help us. All they can do is hurt, hurt us, and hurt others. They bring nothing but death and despair wherever they go. You know I'm right, Shikamaru.'_ Itachi's inner voice became slightly more erratic, more enraged.

_'Itachi, she's not like that._' Shikamaru attempted to explain.

_'What about all the people we knew, Shikamaru? What about them? Humans are evil.'_ Itachi asked, rapidly, _'What about your father?'_

_'Shut up, you're wrong!'_ Shikamaru's thoughts rushed forward at the thought of Sakura's gentle face, _'She's kind, compassionate, beautiful, and she brought us food! Now, she fixed your broken lung, saved your life, and you still doubt her? Wake up!'_

Then, Itachi Uchiha opened his eyes.

!

~Marilyn, Judy, Sylvia, tell 'em how you feel, girls

Work your blond, Benet Ramsey will haunt like Liberace

Find your freedom in the music

Find your Jesus, find your Kubric~

!

!

~You will never fall apart

Diana you're still in our hearts

Never let you fall apart

Together we'll dance in the dark~

!

Orochimaru smirked at the slip of information in on his desk.

"You called us, Orochimaru-sama?" Karin entered his office, her lab coat swaying. Kabuto entered after her, sitting in one of the two chairs next to Orochimaru's large wooden desk.

"Read this aloud." He tossed the paper to Kabuto.

Kabuto cleared his throat, reading aloud, "A non-identified concerned civilian reported cases of domestic violence, abuse, and neglect in the form of a Miss Sakura Haruno," Kabuto glanced upwards, "Sir, what does this have to do with—"

"Just read on," Orochimaru chuckled, "Trust me."

"Sakura Haruno was reportedly seen walking around town covered in bruises, but only reported taking walks late at night. Currently, Miss Haruno had been reported staying out later than usual. A teenage male was reported being seen chasing Miss Haruno down the street," Kabuto looked up again, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"What?" Karin glanced at them suspiciously.

"Yes, Kabuto. I think we've found our rat." Orochimaru allowed a sadistic grin to overtake his face, "Now all we have to do is build a trap."

!

~Baby loves to dance in the dark

'Cause when he's lookin' she falls apart

Baby loves to dance in the dark, baby~

!

!

~Baby loves to dance in the dark

'Cause when he's lookin' she falls apart

Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark

In the dark~

!

A/N: Yes. The second chapter. I stayed up forever writing this, you better review. Not too many romantic scenes, I know. Mainly a filler, to give little hints into their pasts. Also, to introduce the place the experiments came from. Lucky for you, I had a long weekend. A Little Angel AND a Lovely Monster update. You're so spoiled. I'm also staying up working on a Polka Dot Pajamas update.

~Ginny


	3. Up the Drama

**Lovely Monsters**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Make sure to go to my profile after you're done. Important message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Love Game by Lady Gaga. Now I feel like a failure. I hope you're happy.**

**Reviews:**

**Sorry. I totally ran out of time. It's almost midnight, so I'll do a double thank you next time. I promise. I really am sorry. Thank you for understanding. Here's a chapter, though. Thank you again. Please keep reviewing!**

**.**

!

~Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick~

!

!

~I wanna kiss you

But if I do then I might miss you, babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid

Guess he wants to play, wants to play

A love game, a love game~

!

Sakura sat, glancing out the window of her classroom as her eyes began to flicker closed. Itachi, who had finally broken his intensive sleep, had developed an infection that left him with a horrible fever. Sakura had barely made it home before her father, and was now running on no sleep.

"Sakura," Her longtime friend Ino poked her shoulder, "What's up?"

Sakura didn't respond, her head tilting downwards, and some of her hair falling into her face.

"How are you?" Ino asked.

"Fuck my life." Sakura growled out.

"So, it's not going well then?" Ino giggled, but went quiet when Sakura shot her a glare. "Oh, just go to the nurse, forehead. Tsunade likes you, she'll let you just take a nap."

Instead of responding, Sakura only grunted and stood up, wobbling towards the hallway. Her teacher didn't pay her any mind, Sakura was pulling an A and the nurse had given her a pass to do this whenever she wanted.

Outside the classroom, she grunted, rubbing a developing bruise right above her left knee, where her father had kicked her this morning.

Tsunade, the nurse, knew vaguely about Sakura's condition. Sakura never admitted it, but Tsunade had her suspicions. She couldn't base her suspicions, and Sakura always had a plausible excuse, so she could only be there for the pink haired teen. Support, a sympathetic glance, but never anything more.

Sakura slowly opened the door, peeking inside the room. Tsunade was there, sitting with a blue haired student. Sakura squinted, attempting to place a name to his face. She decided that she had not, in fact, met him before.

Tsunade was a pretty woman, with blond hair and extremely large _assets_. The boy had blue hair and glasses. Not to mention a bruise on his cheek. He didn't seem unkind, but he also had a sneaky look about him.

Tsunade was grumbling to herself, "Shame on them, hitting a new student. They ought to be expelled!"

The boy noticed Sakura before Tsunade did. He smiled warmly, "Hello. I'm Kabuto."

Tsunade turned and pulled Sakura in, asking, "What happened?"

Sakura offered a story about her playing soccer with some local kids. From the look on Tsunade's face, Sakura knew she didn't buy it.

Kabuto frowned, before telling Sakura to be more careful.

"Yeah," Sakura grinned, "Says the boy with a huge bruise on his face."

Tsunade checked out Sakura's bruise, while Kabuto and Sakura chatted.

Kabuto asked, "Have you met my sister yet?"

Sakura smiled, "No, but I'd love to meet her. What's her name?"

Kabuto muttered, without looking up, "Maybe you'd like to come over after school and meet her? My father will be there too."

Sakura blinked a few times, before a grin spread on her face, "I'd love to!" She'd never been invited to someone's house before. Well, except for the boys who took her in as their personal medic.

…The boys!

Sakura gasped, realizing that she wouldn't even have the chance to prepare for a visit. She'd have to run home when her father leaves, grab supplies, and run to the house in the middle of the night.

Sakura definitely wasn't getting sleep any time tonight. She'd be up all night feeding them, making sure they're healthy, providing for them so they'd live another day.

Why did they matter? Sakura didn't know for sure. She just thought of their faces, and knew she simply didn't want them to die.

They trusted her, mainly because they had to. You simply have to trust the hands that heal your wounds and feed you food.

She'd simply have to make the visit to Kabuto's house a quick one. For now, though, she'd sleep the day away.

!

~Hold me and love me

Just wanna touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it~

!

!

~Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that stick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick~

!

Kabuto smirked as he left the nurse's office with an icepack. Sakura had written her phone number on a small napkin, along with the last class of the day. He, along with his sister Karin, would meet her out front by the tree. Then, they would eat dinner at his house, and she'd go on her merry way.

Of course, despite what she thinks, it's a lot more complicated than that. Karin wasn't even related to him.

If she was, he probably would've killed himself by now.

However, Sakura would never get the chance to know that.

He saw Karin from across the hall, giving him an expectant glance. He offered a subtle thumbs-up. Karin smirked, walking towards her next class. They understood their mission. It was given to them by Orochimaru himself.

_'"Orochimaru-sama," Karin whined, "Why didn't the police arrest Sakura Haruno's father?"_

_Kabuto had to admit Karin had a point. That's awful negligent of the local police force._

_Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "Do you recall the experiment I killed for treachery a year back? I didn't exactly kill him; I simply put him under my control, so to speak."_

_"What do you mean?" Karin asked, ever the idiot._

_Kabuto frowned, "He means that the experiment is being used as a spy in the police headquarters."_

_Orochimaru chuckled, "Precisely. Now, we move on to the final details of the plan. We simply must catch Haruno, and use her as bait."_

_Karin snorted, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get a van with no license plates and get this crap over with!"_

_Orochimaru clicked his tongue playfully, "Oh no, Karin. I have something far more fun in mind. I want to make those experiments wish they never crossed me."_

_Both Kabuto and Karin would admit, in a few moments, that his plan was pure genius.' _

!

~Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game~

!

!

~Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game~

!

Asuma glanced at the boy next to him, idly sipping hot chocolate. That boy had a fetish for hot chocolate, especially with marshmallows.

The boy glanced up, muttering, "I filed those reports for you."

Asuma offered a wisp of a smile, lighting a cigarette, "Thanks, kid. I'll check 'em out when I get a spare minute."

"You shouldn't smoke, you know," He chastised Asuma; "Miss Kurenai doesn't like it."

"I know, I know," Asuma sighed, taking another puff. He glanced at the boy and said, "Sai, will you go fetch the new reports from the stockroom? I heard there are a few new ones."

With a smile that only Sai himself knew to be fake, he stood and walked towards the last door on the right. He had short black hair and incredibly pale skin. Asuma often wondered why this boy never tanned, even though Sai always went on errands for the police department.

He was a good kid, at least Asuma thought so. He showed up about seven months back, asking for a service learning job as a requirement to graduate the local high school. He was such a hard worker, he still volunteers to this day. All he really does is file paperwork and fetch coffee, but he was a good kid.

Asuma sighed as he picked up the picture of his wife, Kurenai, in a loose white dress, her hands over her protruding belly. They were twins, you know. From what the doctor says, one baby is a boy while the other's a girl.

Sai, in the report filing room, scanned the reports over. He wasn't legally supposed to, but there was no harm done. A lady a few cities over was recently accused of stabbing her husband. She was currently on the run, and they sent the notification so local authorities could be on the lookout. The rest was mainly traffic violations and a few misdemeanors. He quickly resealed the envelopes, and grabbed the last one.

He peeled open the letter and took a quick look. It was another domestic violence report written and mailed by a citizen. He scanned the first few sentences and found the name he was looking for. Sakura Haruno.

He slipped the envelope into the pocket of his jeans. There was no harm done. Except to Sakura, who Sai has never met. That won't stop the pangs of guilt. He glanced down at his ankle, covered by the black denim of his jeans, where he knew a small metal bracelet to be firmly attached to his skin. It wasn't surgically implanted, but it surely wasn't coming off any time soon. With a soft, pitiful sigh, he picked up the other reports and headed towards Asuma.

No harm done. Except Sakura.

!

~I'm on a mission

And it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes

And now I want it bad, want it bad

A love game, a love game~

!

!

~Hold me and love me

Just wanna touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it~

!

Orochimaru leaned back in the luxury recliner of his new home. It was a nice city, he supposed, but he was solely here for a mission. He was going to recapture his experiments. As he glanced outside, he saw Karin and Kabuto coming up the path. They were chatting with a small pink haired girl, who looked underfed and fragile.

He vaguely remembered her father beat her. Perhaps he'd offer the poor thing a position as an intern, and let her live in this house. He wouldn't have any use for it. He already owned seven houses all around the world.

The sadistic streak in Orochimaru told him that when he recaptured the experiments, Sakura could work near them. Never for them. They'd only see wisps of her throughout the rest of their lives. Their little bit of hope and happiness would be forever out of reach.

Orochimaru let a sadistic smile out at the thought.

Kabuto opened the door for Karin and Sakura. They both came in, Sakura and Karin eagerly chatting about local stores. Sakura didn't know much about them, but she relayed any information she knew. Karin seemed to be doing most of the talking, telling Sakura about the best name brand stores and the latest fashion and make-up tips, even though Sakura didn't look like she used the bright and colorful brands Karin used.

Sakura seemed, or at least Orochimaru believed so, convinced that they were nice people. Orochimaru offered her dinner, lasagna with three different types of cheeses and a glass of lemonade, and they had a long chat.

Orochimaru's story was simple. He worked at a scientific industry that specialized in classified government military operations. Sakura beamed at that, admitting that her mother had been working in a similar industry, but as a scientist who specialized in the advance in medical procedures. Orochimaru, Karin, and Kabuto smiled and listened politely.

They asked Sakura what she wanted to become, and Orochimaru was particularly thrilled when she responded with doctor. He could see it now. The medic, out of reach of the hopeless experiments. In his mind, it was _perfect_.

Kabuto smiled slightly, inching a few inches forward to have a direct conversation with Sakura. He spoke, "I'd like to become a doctor as well. What's your favorite part about studying medicine?"

Sakura's smile spread across her face, making her shine brilliantly. It's no wonder the experiments have taken a liking to her. She spoke in a dreamy fashion, "I want to help people. Everyone deserves to be helped."

Kabuto seemed impressed with her answer. Karin, however, frowned a bit.

She turned her nose up, but quickly regained her composure, "Well, _I_ want to be a scientist! The medical profession is just so boring!"

Sakura seemed unaffected, her smile never wavering, "How wonderful! I don't think the medical profession is boring. In fact, if scientists and doctors worked together, they could probably accomplish a lot."

Orochimaru chuckled, "They do work together, you know." He glanced at Sakura with amusement. She was just so innocent.

Sakura blushed, "I know that! I mean, if they team up they could solve cancer and stuff! They could do impossible things!" Her eyes widened, "Oh! Then they'd be just regular old possible, wouldn't they?"

Kabuto and Karin chuckled a bit, though Orochimaru had the sneaking suspicion that only Karin's was fake.

!

~Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that stick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick~

!

!

~Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game~

!

Sakura smiled on her way home, Kabuto and Karin seemed nice. Kabuto had a similar interest, because they both wanted to become doctors. Who knew? Maybe they'd end up working in a similar area.

Karin was interesting, and particularly loud. Her hair is only half done, spiked on one side and straight on the other, and a bright red. She had glasses too, thicker framed than Kabuto. They were an interesting pair. They were brother and sister, but they had a certain coldness about them.

Sakura wouldn't exactly know for sure, considering she hadn't known her own brother for more than a few years of her life, but they had gotten along better than that. They were just so… formal together.

Of course, the only adolescent sibling like love she'd seen was between the boys living in the abandoned house. Sure, they were a little strange.

A lot strange.

They had their good points though. They were real people. They had real flaws. Even though Sakura had only known them for a short while, she knew that much. Deidara was self-conscious. Gaara was clingy. Sasuke and Naruto teased each other and fought a lot. Itachi was afraid to trust. Madara was just a bit creepy. Zetsu ate raw meat.

….

That's a little weird. Sakura didn't mind that much, though. Everyone's a little weird.

They weren't monsters. Just a little weird. Sakura turned towards the not-so-abandoned house. She smiled to herself. "Yeah," She whispered, "Just a little weird."

!

~Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game~

!

!

~I can see you staring there from across the block

With a smile on your mouth and a hand on your huh!

The story of us, it always starts the same

With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game

And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game~

!

Gaara looked up as a knock made the wood on the door vibrate. He almost smiled. Sakura. She was wonderful, in his opinion. She was also wonderful in the opinion, to Gaara's displeasure, of every male who resides under her care.

As Gaara went to pull her in, another male reached her first, knocking Gaara down. Gaara frowned at Naruto, who was eagerly dragging the poor female upstairs. She had met all of the people here already, so why Naruto was so insistent on their checkups escaped Gaara's knowledge.

Of course, if it brought that dazzling smile to her face, it was perfectly understandable. She would care for the injured with such sincerity that no one dared doubt her. Even Itachi, mistrustful and suspicious as ever, had come to relax in her presence.

She had food again, mainly bread, which Gaara thought tasted quite wonderful with a thing called peanut butter, and water. She also had a few medical things, mainly disinfectants and a few different types of medicines, along with sterilized needles and stitching thread. "It's all in case you hurt yourselves in here. The house is old, you know," She mentioned off-handedly.

Gaara glanced at her again, the way he'd found himself doing when he had a spare moment. Those moment came too sparingly for the redhead, if his opinion meant much. He'd much rather sit and watch her all the time. There were others to take care of, though. Provisions to make, streets to watch, potential enemies to look out for. Yes, there was more than enough to do. Never enough of her laugh, though. There could never be enough of that perfect smile and bubbly laughter.

She even managed to chase his nightmares away. He'd been able to sleep soundly for the first time in his entire life because she was there, watching over him.

Watching over them all with her wondrous presence. That could be enough. If only that was enough.

!

~Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game~

!

!

~Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game~

!

Kabuto sat in the driver's seat of his Porsche, paid for by the corporation, gripping the leather steering wheel until his knuckles went white. He glared at the abandoned house where Sakura had spent at least half the night.

So this was where they were hiding?

His face spread into a sadistic grin. Now, Sakura would be free from their influence, and the experiments would take their rightful place in the institute. That's where they belonged. Everything would be the way it was meant to be. Sakura could go on with her life. She'd be alright.

Not that he cared, or anything.

She was a bright kid; surely she must understand the penalties she could face by helping the escapees. Orochimaru said he'd pardon her, as long as she caused no further trouble. It worried Kabuto, though. Sakura didn't seem the type to back down.

A policeman with a cigarette in his mouth walked up to the car door and knocked on the window. He flashed his police badge, and Kabuto rolled down the window.

"What brings you here so late?" The officer cocked a smirk, "Up to something?"

"No, sir, Officer—" Kabuto started.

"Asuma," He picked up his hat, ruffling his black hair quickly before putting it back on.

"Right. Officer Asuma. I was just on my way home, and I pulled over to look for a paper I might've left at work," Kabuto patted a messy pile of papers in the seat next to him, "I've looked three times, though. I must've left it. You caught me finishing up."

"Alright. Well, hand over your ID and paper work. Just for protocol, kid," Asuma reached his hand forward, and Kabuto slid his ID out of his wallet and to the man. Asuma looked at him, "Kabuto's your name, then? Twenty three years old. Well, alright. Your papers seem to be in order. Move along, alright? You might start bothering people."

"Yes, sir," Kabuto took back his paperwork and ID, watching as Officer Asuma left. He started his car, and took one last look at the house down the street before driving away.

Tomorrow the full plan would be put in action.

!

~Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

(Don't think too much just bust that stick)

Doin' the love game

(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Doin' the love game~

!

Zabuza glared at his prison walls; they kept him trapped in this place. That was simply the way it had to be. The others were free, though. Zabuza's efforts had ensured that.

Besides, Zabuza had been free for a few moments. He'd seen what he'd only heard stories about. Grass, about which he'd only heard stories before, was green and soft, and felt magnificent between your toes. It was night, at least he believed so, because the sky was dark. That's what he'd been taught since he was a small child.

In real life, though the background was indeed dark, the sky was dotted with billions of lights. Right in the sky was the moon, and though he'd heard of it before it was far more magnificent than Zabuza had ever imagined.

Even if it was probably the last time he'd ever see it.

The others were free. Zabuza briefly wondered where they were staying, and if they were alright. The world was dangerous, even Zabuza knew that. There were many more dangers beyond this place. People were cruel.

What if they starved? They were injured. What if they died? That thought haunted Zabuza. The others, helpless and sick, dying in the outside. It was preferable to dying here, but they'd always imagined freedom to be a beautiful thing.

Now that the others were though, Zabuza couldn't help but wonder if it was any better than life here. Perhaps all humans were cruel, like the scientists here.

No. Zabuza could remember a kind human. She was beautiful, with kind eyes. She was a scientist, but not a harmful one. She would ease us all through sickness. She'd disappeared a long time ago, though.

Zabuza could recall her perfectly, laughing merrily as she described her young child to us while most of the others were still young as well. She said the child was innocent, too innocent. She would laugh, wrapping up Naruto's arm with delicate precision, and sway in her large white lab coat that only fit _her_ perfectly. Her name tag was printed in green cursive, reading _K. Haruno_.

!

~Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

(Don't think too much just bust that stick)

Doin' the love game

(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Doin' the love game~

!

**A/N: I had to make Sakura seem a bit unrealistically innocent in this one. She could totally get molested and chopped up into tiny little pieces by going to Kabuto's house. She tends to be pretty innocent anyway, helping escaped mutants and such. It's not too hard to believe she'd go to a boy's, who she thinks is nice, house to meet his newly moved in family.**

**In case you didn't get that, Sai's the spy and Sakura's mom is the good scientist/medic that the boys all knew. I'd hope you'd understand, but just in case. **

**.**

**I liked what I do with the POVs. I don't know if you do, though. Like, the POV is in third person, but centers around a certain person.**

**.**

**If you were expecting a twenty chapter story, you're sadly mistaken. I was thinking absolutely no more than ten. But hey, who knows?**

**.**

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!**

**I'm quitting this story. I just really feel like- Just kidding. That wasn't it. Don't kill me. I'm not quitting. **

**I just wanted to mention that there'll be more romance in the next chapter. So, which lucky boy do you think will get Sakura's kiss first? There's a poll in my profile, so make sure to vote.**

**.**

**So review!**

…**.Or else…..**

**I won't give you a review cookie.**

**~Ginny-chan!**


	4. Didn't See THAT Coming

**Lovely Monsters**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.**

**Whoa. So, I decided to update this one pretty fast. Well, for the longest time, it was a tie between two people. One finally surpassed the other. I'll list the votes at the bottom, but as for who won, you'll just have to read.**

**I'm fairly good at a lot of things; Comedy, cliffhangers, grammar. But romance? We'll see how this goes.**

**.**

**This is everyone's favorite, huh? I mean, ninety-two reviews! Keep them coming! Hee!**

**Reviews:**

**For Chapter two: Linda Chicana, Jojororo, ilurvegreen, Lady Icicle, LittleFoxDemon, AlwaySakura, organizationkhII, Wikedlovely, Strangerr, The-Hatter-44, -carsly-, EmpressOfEvilBunnies, Kaus-y, Ketsuekihimesama34, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, Kunochi-wolfDemon, dragontamer ri-chan, Black-Alice-Stars, Karin Ochibi-chan, sapphireangel09, Kaze and Kiba, XionNight, MusicFiend666, Elyna Lore, AnimaniacXOX, deadfrogpanda, xXxDiscarded AngelxXx, SHINee fan, Geniusly-Unique, ReadsMany, kurohime1024, uchiha miyo, Akari Izume, and SasoLOVE111**

**For Chapter Three: Happyfish, Jojororo, ChibiVampire131, organizationkhII, The-Hatter44, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, andtheniwaslike, Genuisly-Unique, dragontamer ri-chan, wolfrider93, Rayaisaninjaa, SasoLOVE111, Linda Chicana, Lady Icicle, and Vampqueen27**

**Freaking love you guys!**

!

~Oh, caught in a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance~

!

~Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh, la, la

Want your bad romance~

!

~Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh, la, la

Want your bad romance~

!

Sakura sighed, changing Kisame's bandages. He'd fallen down the stairs. Again. This time, he'd broken his arm. Sakura had to wrap it up in a splint, so the bones could heal properly.

She hadn't slept properly since, well, she'd discovered the boys. Her eyelids were heavy all the time, and she couldn't keep herself awake in school anymore.

On the bright side, Sakura, Karin, and Kabuto were becoming close friends. Karin took Sakura shopping, only window shopping though. They didn't buy anything. Also, she had barely been home for the past week, at least. Her father would put in a missing child call, if he cared.

Which he thankfully didn't.

Besides, he knew she came home when he wasn't there. She'd been taking more and more things from the house. He knew she was around. He was just either too drunk or too horrid to care.

She spent most of her time here. She even went to school from here. She went to school, went to Kabuto and Karin's house, went to her real house, came here, and started over again the next day. Over all, she was overworked.

She couldn't give up, though. These people still needed her.

She noticed a presence behind her as Kisame began to doze off. Sakura turned to see Itachi, staring at her in a fixated manner.

"Yes, Itachi-kun?" Sakura looked up at him, her emerald eyes blinking innocently.

"You haven't been sleeping well, correct?" Itachi sighed, taking Sakura's frown for a yes. He picked her up, taking her towards a corner of the room where Sakura had brought a few quilts.

"No," Sakura hissed. Most of the others were sleeping. The only ones awake were downstairs keeping guard. "Put me down, Itachi-kun. I'm fine," She attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, but he looked into her eyes.

His red eyes with the little black speckles started to spin.

!

~I want your ugly, I want your disease

I want your everything as long as it's free

I want your love

Love, love, love I want your love~

!

~I want your drama, the touch of your hand

I want your leather studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love

(Love, love, love, I want your love)~

!

~You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, bad romance~

!

Sakura woke up in a gray world. It was an enclosed room with gray walls and a large bed on the floor. She glared up at Itachi.

"I don't have time to sleep," Sakura frowned, "There's too much to do."

"It'll only take a second," Itachi chuckled, "It's an illusion. It'll feel like a day, but it'll only be a second."

Sakura felt her resolve slowly dropping. He wasn't letting her out of this until she got some sleep. She flopped onto the bed. With one last effort, she mumbled, "I don't want to sleep."

"Fine," Itachi flopped on the bed next to Sakura, "Then we'll talk. Why are you so interested in helping us?"

"Well," Sakura sighed, "I'm not entirely sure. I just felt bad. Like, something inside me was telling me to help you. It's like," Sakura looked at him for a moment, "Don't think I'm crazy, all right? When I have a big problem, or a big decision to make, I can hear my mom. Well, not exactly her, but I know what she'd want me to do. She wanted me to help you guys."

Itachi sighed, "I never had a mother. What was yours like?"

"She was a medic," Sakura smiled, "She was the best. When she was alive, our family was so happy."

"What happened to her?" Itachi asked.

"It was a car accident. We were taking a walk; my father, my mother, and I. A car was coming. My father was a bit behind, because he'd stopped to get a newspaper. The car didn't stop on time. She pushed me out of the way. Then—" Sakura sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey," Itachi stroked her face, "Hey. It's alright. Don't cry. I've never had to deal with anyone crying before. I don't know what to do."

Sakura sobbed, "It's my fault! If I hadn't been there, she could've dived out of the way. If we had stayed back and waited for Dad like Mom wanted to"— Sakura curled into a ball, with her head in her arms –"everything would've been alright!"

"No," Itachi pulled her into an embrace, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's alright."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "Why don't you hate me? After everything you've all been through, why don't you hate people?"

"You're different," Itachi pressed his forehead against hers. She was burning up. She had a fever, which Itachi noted; she hasn't been taking care of herself.

"No I'm not," Sakura sighed. She tried to move her head away.

As a response, Itachi grabbed Sakura's chin, pulling his lips against hers.

Sakura's eyes widened as she pulled away, "W-what was that?" She blushed beet red.

Itachi looked confused, "What? Did I do something wrong? In the lab, that is how the male and female scientists would show affection."

Sakura briefly wondered what kind of whores worked in that lab.

"No," Sakura gulped, looking away, "It's how people—Uh—Show love for each other. But like, _love_ love."

"Oh," Itachi smiled, "Well that's okay."

"And why is that?" Sakura pouted, looking up at the older boy. She briefly wondered if he was really as mature as he pretended to be.

"Because I can love you." He brought his lips to hers with a crash. Sakura's mind buzzed. It was like she could read his thoughts through his lips; Passion, lust, tenderness, _love_.

Somewhere deep inside her, her heart hurt because she knew. She knew that he didn't understand, and she'd only hurt him in the end.

!

~I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your love, and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance~

!

~Oh, caught in a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance~

!

~Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh, la, la

Want your bad romance~

!

Orochimaru chuckled, looking at an old photo album. His chuckles grew into fits of maniacal laughter. "Oh," He continued to laugh, "I knew she looked familiar. Pink hair! I should've guessed!"

Kabuto shot him a suspicious look, "What is it, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru showed him the book. First, there was a picture of a little boy, about three years old, with red hair and green eyes. He smiled up at whoever had taken the picture. There were many pictures of him, showing him grow up. There were prom pictures, of him and a pretty woman. They continued to grow up, the pictures of the young man and the woman together becoming more and more frequent. Suddenly, there were wedding pictures. There was a bulge in her belly. Then a baby boy. Another bulge.

Kabuto gasped. There was a baby girl with pink pigtails and bright green eyes. Sakura.

"Where did you get those pictures?" Karin spoke up, flipping through the book once more.

"They're mine," A sadistic grin spread upon his face, "I adopted that boy when he was little. He grew up, and his daughter worked at the lab. Remember Dr. Haruno? That was her. Our family had a fall out right after the baby girl was born."

"So you're her—" Karin spoke up.

"I'm her grandfather." Orochimaru chuckled. He went off into the kitchen.

Karin sighed, "Well, at least this means he won't kill her."

Kabuto stared at her with shock, "Since when do you care?"

"Shut up," Karin punched him in the arm, "She's a good kid. It'd be a shame if she died for a project she didn't understand."

"Yeah," Kabuto sighed as he thought about the pink haired girl, "I wonder what she's doing right now."

"Hey there, pedophile," Karin frowned, "We're only pretending to be high school students, so don't go crushing on younger women. That's illegal, you old pervert."

"I do not have crush!" Kabuto glared.

"The blush on your face says differently," Karin teased.

"Shut up," Kabuto growled.

!

~I want your horror, I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love~

!

~I want your psycho, your vertical stick

Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love

(Love, love, love, I want your love)~

!

~You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

('Cause I'm a freak, baby)

I want it bad, bad romance~

!

Asuma sighed, lighting a cigarette. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Hey, Sai, can I talk to you?"

Sai looked up from a novel he'd been reading, "Yeah?"

"I was told by another police officer that a report was turned in that I never got." Asuma narrowed his eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you stole it or anything, but have you seen it?"

Sai shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's interesting," Asuma took a puff, "because the officer said it was about a girl named Sakura Haruno, who is being abused."

Sai tensed.

"He said the civilians have filed different reports on her at least eight times, and he was wondering why I haven't done anything about it." Asuma turned to look at the boy, "Now how does a report about the same girl go missing eight times?"

"I don't know," Sai lied through his teeth, "I haven't seen them."

"I was hoping you'd do the right thing here Sai," Asuma shot him a dirty look, "Do you realize you've ruined that girl's life? She might very well be sitting in her home now, with her father beating her with a belt. She might've already died, you know that?"

"I didn't do anything," Sai protested, standing up, "I don't appreciate you accusing me!"

Asuma put his head in his hand, resting it on the desk, "I saw you take one of the envelopes Sai. So, why'd you do it?"

Sai reached for the pocket knife in his back pocket.

Asuma's eyes flashed with a mocking intensity, "Do you really want to do that?"

Sai paused. He clutched the knife in his hand, bringing it forward. He pointed it at Asuma, his hand shaking and his face pulled into a mocking sneer.

Asuma asked again, "Do you really want to do that?"

"_No_."

The knife fell to the floor with a clang.

"_Please save me_."

!

~I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your love, and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance~

!

~Oh, caught in a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance~

!

~Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh, la, la

Want your bad romance~

!

Sakura's father sat inside his home, looking at a picture of himself, Sakura, and his wife. He looked at the picture, stroking the frame with one finger.

"I miss you," He mumbled in his drunken stupor, "I wish I had died instead."

He glared at the smiling little girl, "It's all her fault. She didn't listen to you. She's bad." He tossed the picture on the floor, grabbing another bottle of alcohol.

He popped the lid, taking a sip.

He kicked the picture, his bare feet stepping in some of the broken glass as he kept walking, muttering, "It's all her fault."

He glared upstairs, "That ungrateful little runaway killed you. It's all her fault."

!

~Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh, la, la

Want your bad romance~

!

~Walk, walk, fashion, baby

Work it, move that thing, crazy

Walk, walk, fashion, baby

Work it, move that thing, crazy~

!

~Walk, walk, fashion, baby

Work it, move that thing, crazy

Walk, walk, fashion, baby

Work it, move that thing, crazy~

!

Sakura sighed, still in the bed in the creepy gray room. "Can we go back yet?" She whined.

"The time hasn't expired," Itachi replied. "Tell me more about your mother."

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Itachi sighed, "She just sounds like someone I knew once. Besides, you seem happy when you're remembering her."

"Well," Sakura sighed, "I'll tell you about the funeral. It's the last time my father ever really treated me like an actual daughter. He cried, held me close. That's the last day I ever had a real parent."

"You don't get along with your father?" Itachi asked.

"You could say that. But anyway, it was a nice funeral. Closed casket. There were pictures of her. Mom's friends were there, from where she worked. I didn't know much about them, I was still pretty young, but they all hugged me and told me my mother was a wonderful person. I met my grandfather, my father's adoptive father, for the first time. He was nice, I think."

"What was his name?" Itachi offered a patient smile.

Sakura was about to reply when she tensed.

"What is it?"

She let out a low, threatening growl. "_Orochimaru_."

!

~I want your love, and I want your revenge

I want your love, I don't wanna be friends

J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge

J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends~

!

~No, I don't wanna be friends

(Oh, caught in a bad romance)

I don't wanna be friends~

!

~Want your bad romance

(Oh, caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance~

!

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well, I believe this just got personal." He sat the photo album on the counter, grabbing the telephone. He pressed a few numbers, waiting as the dial tone rang.

"Yes, my dear granddaughter," He chuckled, "I'll find you."

He narrowed his eyes at the phone when no one answers.

"Tomorrow, dear Sakura, we're coming for you."

He let out a dark chuckle.

!

~I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your love, and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance~

!

~Want your bad romance

(Oh, caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance

Want your bad romance

(Oh, caught in a bad romance)~

!

~Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh, la, la

Want your bad romance~

!

**A/N: Ooh, there was the kiss.**

**Itachi got nine votes. (He WON!)**

**Sasuke got seven. (I didn't see that coming.)**

**Gaara, Naruto, and Madara got three. (Madara? You perverts. ;D )**

**Deidara, Tobi, and Kabuto got two. (…Tobi? Kabuto? Who voted for Kabuto? He's out to kill her new friends….)**

**Sasori got one.**

**I admit, I wasn't surprised Itachi won.**

**.**

**I wanted to update something because all of my family is coming over tomorrow, so I didn't want to leave you guys all alone over new years. Soooo I updated! This ought to get you through until I update something!**

**So, until next time!**

**Review!**

**~Ginny-chan**


	5. Kidnapped

**Lovely Monsters**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs I've used up until this point.**

**A/N: I've recently been informed that lyrics aren't allowed on fanfiction. I checked, and it's true. So, from this point on, I will no longer be using lyrics to divide this story. However, unless an administrator demands I change it or something, I'll be leaving the previous ones up. I just kinda don't feel like removing it.**

**Reviews:**

**Thanks to Animeromance luver, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, LimitedEternity, bloodRoseCC, The-Hatter44, organizationkhII, Geniusly-Unique, kconnor, angel897, Lessthanthree-Carissa, Shining Through, Linda Chicana, EmpressOfEvilBunnies, MusicFiend666, Lady Icicle, Little-Retard, Jojororo, dragontamer ri-chan, AnimaniacXOX, SasoLOVE111, Happyfish, Saiyuri Haruno, and NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama. I freaking love you all.**

!

!

Itachi, noticing Sakura's horrified expression, released his spell on her. In the real world, she fell to the floor, fists so tight that the nails pierced her skin.

"What's wrong?" Itachi glanced at her, "What did Orochimaru do that has you so upset?"

Shikamaru walked into the room, glancing at the pair. "What's going on?" He studied them for a moment, looking at Sakura's curled up form, "What happened to her?"

"That's what I want to know," Itachi reached forward to pat Sakura's head, but she sharply pulled away.

Shikamaru glanced at Itachi before focusing on Sakura once more, "I'm going to read her mind." He said it in a low voice, to Itachi.

Itachi looked as if he was going to say something, but remained solemnly kneeling by Sakura.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, glancing into Sakura's mind. It went backwards. It showed a small person's perspective, a young Sakura, of a man with long black hair and yellow eyes. He looked frightening. He was dressed in black, and others around them were crying. This man was not crying. He even looked pleased. The scene changed to her glancing at the same man, offering her a plate of food. He still seemed sly and a bit frightening, but looked older than he had before. Her memory went back further, bits and pieces of coherent thought. A woman's brief smile, a man picking her up, ice cream in the park. Then, there was a gray room. Shikamaru froze.

"You _kissed_ her," Shikamaru growled out, threateningly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "How far did you go back?"

"_You kissed her_," Shikamaru repeated, louder this time.

"What do _you_ care?" Itachi smirked.

Shikamaru furrowed his brow. This was a challenge. "How dare you?" Shikamaru matched the man's glare. This was a fight he wasn't backing down from?"

What's all the noise?" Naruto's voice rang out from the hall, coming closer to the room.

"We heard it from downstairs, yeah," Deidara's voice followed suit. The two entered, followed by Gaara.

"He kissed Sakura," Shikamaru growled, never breaking his glare.

"What?" Innocent blue eyes flashed a dangerous red as Naruto lurched forward, his normally cheery expression promising pain.

Gaara's own eyes flashed gold, sand swirling around his feet.

Deidara reached forward, grabbing Itachi's collar and shaking him roughly. Itachi broke away, his eyes beginning to swirl.

The other boys attempted to pounce, and other voices were reacting to the clatters they'd heard.

"Stop it!" Sakura pushed Deidara and Itachi away, "You all stop it right now!" She attempted a feeble glare, though her emerald eyes were watery.

"But—" Deidara attempted.

"I don't want you guys fighting!" Sakura glanced around, making sure all the boys got the message. She looked at Shikamaru, frowning, "Stop reading my mind! It's an invasion of privacy! I—" She shot a final glare, "—I'm leaving!"

"Wait," Itachi reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura snapped, racing down the stairs as the others, most of which had woken up because of the noise, looked on in confusion.

"Look what you did!" Naruto whined, running after her, "Sakura-chan, come back!"

"I'll come back when you all learn to behave!" Sakura stormed down the street, past the other buildings and a few idle cars.

Naruto saw, he'd been watching in case she decided to come back, a figure emerge from the darkness, placing a hand over Sakura's mouth and shoving her into the trunk of the car. He hopped into the passenger seat and they sped off, leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

"_No_," Naruto ran forward, feet thumping against the pavement and a dark aura appearing around him, "Give her back! Don't take Sakura-chan!"

Inside his mind, he wasn't only terrified that Sakura had been taken. No, it was much worse than that. What absolutely horrified him was that he had seen wisps of blue hair and wiry framed glasses on the man who'd taken her.

There was only one person that Naruto recalled to look like that. He was a scientist for the hell hole that had mutilated him without a bit of regret.

_Kabuto_.

!

!

Karin sighed, gripping the steering wheel as she watched her 'brother' mutter incoherently to himself. "You know," She snapped, "Orochimaru-sama told us to, so there's nothing to beat yourself up over."

"She's going to be mad," Kabuto sighed, his hands massaging his temple, "Oh, she's going to be really mad."

"Well," Karin frowned, "I certainly wouldn't be very happy if someone kidnapped me and shoved me in the trunk of a car. I mean, it's padded and everything in there. You had to make sure it was comfortable for her. But still, if I got kidnapped, I'd hate that guy forever."

"Shove it," Kabuto snapped, his eyes narrowing, "I don't want to hear your crap right now!"

"Whatever you say, pedophile," Karin rolled her eyes, manicured nails gripping the steering wheel as she made a turn.

"Pull over," Kabuto growled, "I'll kill you, she-male."

"Whoa, whoa," Karin sighed, "You want those experiments catching up to us? You can whine to your precious Sakura later. Besides, she was in danger over there, remember? She'll be grateful. Give her some time." Karin shot Kabuto a wry look, "It's still illegal though, so don't get any ideas, you pervert."

Kabuto huffed.

"Besides, I like the kid. She's kind of a do-gooder, you know what I mean? She really does look like her mom. Her mom's hair was a little darker. Yeah, remember her? She quit after her son got killed. Gang violence, I think that's what she told her family," Karin rambled.

Kabuto looked at her, "What actually happened to her?"

"Oh," Karin sighed, "That's right. You always spent so much time with your nose in the files, you wouldn't know any of the company stories. Well, she apparently asked Orochimaru-sama if she could bring her son to visit the boys. Orochimaru-sama apparently agreed, thinking human interaction would be good for them or whatever. Well, some of them couldn't control themselves very well yet. They ended up accidentally killing him. She didn't show up for about a month, and then sent in a letter saying she quit."

"Really?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"You see what you miss when you actually work?" Karin smirked.

"Oh," Kabuto frowned, "at least I get paid for my work, and actually know how the experiments work."

"I get paid," Karin snorted, "just not as much. Besides, you didn't do such a good job. They escaped, remember?"

"It's a productivity pay," Kabuto frowned, "so how do you make anything at all?"

Karin just grinned.

"Oh. You're making Anko do your work again, are you?" Kabuto sighed. Orochimaru's secretary would do anything for Karin if she thought it would make her look good for Orochimaru.

"So, Orochimaru's her grandfather, huh?" Karin grinned, changing the subject completely.

"Hey, don't ignore the accusation!" Kabuto frowned.

"I guess he's a lot older than he looks," Karin continued, "I mean, she has serious problems. Too trusting, and all."

"Karin," Kabuto muttered.

"Yeah," She glanced over.

"We snuck into a high school, lied to and kidnapped a high school teenager and helped create and perfect an army of super powerful mutant freaks and you think _she_ has problems?"

"Touché."

!

!

"Let me get this straight," Asuma raised an eyebrow, "you are a super powered experiment created in a government facility, along with multiple others. You attempted to escape, and then you were recaptured and punished. Now, you were assigned to hide out here. If the government facility needed records burned or files hidden, that would be your job. He assigned you to hunt down files on Sakura Haruno, a girl they felt might be associated with the escaped experiments. Is she?"

"I don't know," Sai sighed, "I'm low on the importance scale. They don't tell me."

"I see," Asuma took a puff of his cigarette, "I think we need to find Sakura Haruno, then. She may be in danger."

"The boys wouldn't hurt a fly," Sai immediately defended them, then paused, "Not on purpose."

Asuma raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question the boy further. "I didn't mean the boys. I meant this government company. If those boys trust Sakura, and the company wants the boys back, they could harm Sakura."

"How did Sakura get involved in the problem anyway?" Sai wondered aloud.

"Perhaps she's a victim of circumstance. Perhaps it was fate." Asuma sighed, taking another puff, "Perhaps she was born to help them, as an atonement for past sin or something."

"What do you mean?" Sai frowned, confused.

"I don't know. They just painted the office. I've smelt pain fumes for a long time. I might be a little _off_," Asuma admitted.

Sai stifled a chuckle, "And I thought you were saying something profound and wise."

!

!

Sakura glared up at the lid of the trunk, as if her vision could melt holes into the metal. Hey, a girl could hope. She pounded her fists against the ground, literally growling.

She glared towards the drivers as if she could see through metal, to where the blue haired boy was sitting. "Kabuto," She shrieked, "when I get out of here, I'm ripping out your spine and beating you with it! Then, I'll dip your corpse in a vat of acid and video tape it so that I can play it back whenever I have an idle moment!"

She knew they couldn't hear her, but it eased the gaping fear, "I thought you were my _friend_! Who in hell goes masquerading around with a girl's long lost grandfather, and then pretends to be that girl's friend? Well? What else are you lying about? Are you even a high school student? Is your hair even _blue_? Are those glasses just little window frames, and is your sight really perfect?"

She felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes, "I'm going to die. _Screw you_, Kabuto! Screw you and Karin! If you chop me up into little itty bitty pieces, I swear I'll haunt the_ hell_ out of you! You filthy lying _jerk_!"

The warm tears made her way down her cheek bones, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at the boys! I should never have left home! I should've just sucked it up and dealt with my dad until I was eighteen. I should've called the cops! I should've," Sakura took a large, choking breath, "I should've _died_ with my mother! I should've died instead of my brother! I should've let myself bleed to death a long time ago!"

She looked up, her breath hitching, "God, why do you _hate_ me? Why did you _do this_ to me? I never did _anything_ wrong! You took my brother from me! I was _ten_, you took my mother from me! What did I do to deserve this?"

She shuddered violently. It was moments like this that really made Sakura hate her life.

!

!

"What do you think Sakura is thinking about right now?" Kabuto sighed.

"Well, considering she doesn't know I'm in the car," Karin smirked, "Probably various methods of killing you, wondering why this was happening to her, regret, those kinds of things. She's probably realized we weren't normal high school students as well."

Kabuto frowned, "Nobody asked you!"

"Uh, yeah, you kind of did," Karin snorted. Boys in love were just so stupid. She looked over, seeing how depressed he'd become. His posture was slouched, a huge difference for the normally prim and perfect Kabuto, and his eyes stared absently at his feet. In fact, it even looked like there were a few tears welling up in—

"Holy hell," Karin screeched, "Are you crying?"

"No," Kabuto replied swiftly. But yes, he was crying. He turned away in a pitiful attempt to hide.

Karin quickly attempted to remedy the situation, "No, stop that right now! What do I do with a crying guy? Uh, think about guy things! Think about motorcycles, monster trucks, kissing girls—Oh, I don't know what guys think about!"

When Kabuto didn't respond, Karin made a sigh full of pent up stress.

"Listen," Karin glared, "Sakura is not going to hate you forever. She will get the hell over it. We're not the ones to blame here. As soon as she realizes that we've saved her from those monsters, she'll be freaking grateful. Everything will be fine, so stop acting like a little gay pre-teen weeping over some Kool-Aid spilled on your name brand white purse and be a man!"

"You have an interesting perspective on life, you know that?" Kabuto chuckled, quickly wiping his eyes.

!

!

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. I just kinda wanted to do one solely based on the kidnapping. After all, we want some suspense, right? Poor Sakura's having a meltdown. So review! **

**Please? I worked super hard on it, amidst scholarship essays, homework, and babysitting my little nieces. I love them, but they're psycho.**

**~Ginny-chan**


	6. Blast to the Past

**Lovely Monsters Chapter Six**

**A/N: It's been a long time coming, right? I won't bore you with irrelevant details. You just want the update, right? Well... My disappearance is over! Expect updates. This entire chapter is a flashback, and will be in italics. Just a little bit of the past. If it's not very good... I'm also creating a website as a homework project, just got home from practice which ended at 7:30, doing spanish homework, and watching American Idol. SCOTTEHHH MCHOTTIE! 3**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS WHO HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ME! Especially dragontamer ri-chan, sapphireangel09, and Sakura Haruno ROCKS17 who actually messaged me, asking about the stories, and added with the other reviews and alerts I was getting... basically guilted me into coming back to life.**

…

_Several Years Ago_

_Dr. Haruno walked down the long, white tiled hallway, her black heels clicking as she walked. She ruffled her long, white lab-coat and sighed. I, her teenage son, followed, grumbling as I fidgeted in my own poorly fitting lab-coat. _

_"Mom," I grumbled, "Why do I have to do this anyway?"_

_Dr. Haruno sighed in exhasperation, "I don't even know. Orochimaru-sama just wanted you here. Maybe he figured human contact would be good for them."_

_"It's sad," I snapped, "I think it's just pathetic how you're treating these people. They are people, you know."_

_"Watch yourself," Dr. Haruno effortlessly replied, "This pathetic job keeps food on the table for you, Sakura, and your father. You know loosing his job was especially hard on him. We're just lucky Orochimaru hired me."_

_I ran a hand through my fiery red hair, "Whatever." I glanced through the glass into one of the rooms, watching a pre-teen boy sitting blankly on a white bed. The rest of the room was barren of the furniture a normal room would have. Instead, it was full of scientific equipment, most of which were connected to the boy._

_He look up, crimson eyes full of hate. His voice could be heard by the small microphone they had placed in his room. When the boy spoke, I would get a transmission from a small headset. Then, I would respond. _

_The boy whispered, "I hate you."_

_I paused a moment, and then asked, "Why?"_

_The boy tilted his head, messy black hair falling in his face, "Because you get to be out there. You permit this to happen."_

_Dr. Haruno interrupted, pulling me down the hall by his rest, "Don't talk to Itachi."_

_"Yes, mother." I responded automatically. I didn't want to know anymore about this place then I had to._

_"You'll be in the science room today. It's a bit bloody, but you're not very squeamish, are you?" Dr. Haruno glanced at me, "Of course not. You're in that gang still. You need to quit that gang."_

_"I can't," I replied, scowling, "Boss and Miss are the only senior members left. A few younger recruits joined, but that's not much."_

_"And how does this tie you in?" Dr. Haruno rubbed her forehead, the stress overwhelming._

_"Loyalty. Same reason you're still here." I said, sneering. I knew I had her there._

_She pursed her lips, and didn't respond. She opened a door, and inside there were five children strapped to small operating tables. Each one had a small shock collar around their necks, but they didn't look as though they had any fight left in them anyway. They were all pale, horribly underfed, with the relaxed muscles and dead eyes of someone who had simply given up._

_Dr. Haruno quickly wiped her eyes, and tightened her posture, speaking stiffly, "Gaara, Naruto, Sai, Neji, and Deidara. How are you?"_

_None of them responded._

_Dr. Haruno sighed, "Hey, kids." She reached towards the one with black hair, Sai, and ruffled his hair, "Just loosen up a bit. It's just me, and my son."_

_"Mrs. Haruno," Neji, a thin little boy with wide pearl eyes and long brown hair, whispered hoarsely, "Dr. Orochimaru hired new people. They scare me."_

_The others nodded in agreement._

_"Oh," Dr. Haruno sighed, "You mean the interns. Kabuto and Karin. They do seem all too interested in this job for children. They're actually about your age, Deidara."_

_The one with long blonde hair, Deidara, snorted, "That doesn't make them any less evil."_

_A little boy with short blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes smiled weakly, "I bet they're not all that bad, right?"_

_I, who'd been standing shyly by the door, mumbled, "Why's the red headed boy not speaking?"_

_Gaara looked up with sad, sea foam eyes. His eyelids were heavy, and he was a deathly pale boy who hadn't slept in a long time. Not many people could sleep here._

_"Gaara doesn't speak much," Dr. Haruno sighed._

_She turned, walking over to a small table and picking up a sterilized needle filled with a clear liquid, a concoction of chemicals specially made by Orochimaru._

_I turned away, closing my eyes as she injected it in Gaara's arm first. After a few seconds, the screams came._

_God, I hated the screams._

_Maybe that Itachi boy was right. Maybe I did just permit this to happen. Maybe there was a deep pit in hell for watchers like me._

_Then the sand hit me, and my only thought was brief and fleeting._

'Sakura, little sister of mine, don't just be a watcher.'

_There was blood. So much blood. And a scream. I don't know whether it was mine, or my mother's. Then there was only black._

**A/N: Incredibly short. I just wanted a brief little flash to the past. Review, if you don't want me to disappear again! Now, I need to work on a project due tomorrow. You're lucky I love you people enough to A) Bring myself back to life and B) Do it before my homework.**


	7. Ahem

**Hi. It's me.**

**Obviously, if you're reading this, you probably know who I am and pounced on this update like a rabid little fangirl.**

**It's not an update.**

**I'm... quitting fanfiction.**

**Yes, it's true. And I understand that most of you (if not all) are ready to stab me. But... there's no way of preventing this. Really.**

**I haven't been inspired for these in a long, long time. I don't watch Naruto like I used to. **

**You don't want to hear excuses. You wanted an update.**

**Well, I'm not totally leaving you out to dry. A friend of mine- We share a name, though she attends a different school. She has a fanfiction account, and she seems really into it- has agreed to take on the burden of my stories. Her name's GeekCheerleader and she's willing to do it.**

**You know, after a long time of insisting that I really WAS quitting, and that if she didn't do it, there will be sad little fangirls all over.**

**I guilted her into it, basically.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's all I really have to say.**

**In summary:**

**1) Yes. I'm quitting.**

**2) If you must kill me, make it quick?**

**3) GeekCheerleader is taking over my fanfics. **

**4) I'm sorry. **


End file.
